Mi peor pesadilla
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Los Cullen se han ido a vacacionar y sólo se han quedado en casa Emmett, Jasper y Bella. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward les encomiende a sus hermanos cuidar y proteger a Bella? ¿Podrán sobrevivir todo ese tiempo juntos sin meterse en problemas?
1. ¿Te vas?

**Disclaimer **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary** Los Cullen se han ido a vacacionar y sólo se han quedado en casa Emmett, Jasper y Bella. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward les encomiende a sus hermanos cuidar y proteger a Bella? ¿Podrán sobrevivir todo ese tiempo juntos sin meterse en problemas?

* * *

**Mi peor pesadilla**

– ¡Vamos! ¡Anota, anota, anota! ¡Vamos! –se escuchaban los rugidos de Emmett cada cinco minutos cuando su equipo predilecto estaba a punto de anotar.

Estábamos sentados Emmett, Edward y yo en la sala de su casa mirando un partido por la televisión. El hermano de mi apuesto novio estaba demasiado concentrado mirando el juego y tratando de no golpear la mesa ratona frente a él, que no se daba cuenta de nosotros dos. De hecho, él el único que estaba prestando atención a la televisión. Edward jugaba con mechones sueltos de mi cabello mientras observaba el juego y reía por lo bajo cuando me sonrojaba y agachaba la vista cada vez que su mano fría, cuando colocaba un mechón detrás de mi oreja, me rozaba y hacía que mi corazón saltara desbocado.

–Oigan, ustedes dos enamorados, ¿Alguno sabe qué hora es? –Emmett preguntó haciéndome saltar en mi asiento. Edward estaba a punto de besar mi frente hace unos momentos y la estruendosa voz del hermano de mi novio me hizo saltar sobresaltada, no creía que nos estaba prestando atención, aunque claro, siendo un vampiro seguro estaba pendiente a todo.

Estaba más roja de lo que ya estaba hace unos minutos, haciendo a Emmett reír fuertemente. Traté de aparentar que no estaba avergonzada y le enseñe la lengua infantilmente. Cosa que lo hizo estallar en carcajadas, mientras Edward se unía a él. Perfecto. Estúpidos vampiros dotados de un sentido del humor tan simple.

Le di un golpe a Edward con mi codo y se enseguida se enderezó y se calló. Emmett seguía ahogándose de risa y le puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tan infantil podía llegar a ser? Me preguntaba cómo era posible que Rosalie lo hubiera soportado por todos esos años que llevaban juntos. Era obvio que siempre había actuado así, y que con el paso de los años no hubiera mejorado, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque claro, ella también llegaba a cansarse de él, ¿no? Tal vez era por ese motivo que decidió ir con Carlisle y Esme hacia Denali a visitar al clan vecino y había insistido fervientemente en que su esposo no los acompañara, o tal vez quería unas vacaciones, o pasar un tiempo con sus padres. La verdad, no lo sabía. No conocía a Rosalie lo suficiente como para saberlo y era obvio que ella nunca me lo diría. Probablemente yo era la persona que ella más odiaba en este mundo.

Me estremecí y Edward rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó por encima de mis hombros, pensando que lo había hecho porque tenía frío, y yo agradecía que hubiera pensado eso, ya que ahora tenía el dulce aroma que emanaba de su chaqueta a pocos centímetros de mi nariz. Después de un rato más, Emmett al fin cerró su boca. Me dijo que si pudiera, hubiera redamado una que otra lágrima entre tanta carcajada. No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, era realmente estúpido, pero mi enfado hacia él se disipó rápidamente. Un cambio emocional bastante radical, como solían suceder cuando Jasper estaba cerca.

– ¡Jasper! ¡No uses tu don sobre mí! ¡No esta vez! –grité en dirección a la escalera. Jasper se encontraba en el piso de arriba, pero estaba segura de que podía escucharme.

–Lo lamento, Bella. Tu mal humor me estaba contagiando y estaba a punto de romper una mesa –se disculpó él alzando la voz sólo para que yo lo escuchara.

–Oh –solté e inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de una tonalidad rojiza –lo siento, Jasper.

Todos rieron por lo bajo, haciéndome sentir aún más avergonzada de lo que ya me sentía. Edward besó mi coronilla y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Seguimos viendo el partido, aunque ya nadie le daba importancia. Emmett, porque su equipo estaba a punto de perder; Edward, porque seguía jugando con mi cabello sólo que esta vez ya no simulaba interés por el juego; y yo, porque mi cabeza divagaba como siempre lo hacía cuando su fría piel rozaba con la mía. De pronto, Edward y Emmett levantaron la vista y miraron por la ventana, como si los hubieran llamado.

– ¿Alice esta cerca? –aventuré. Posó su mano sobre mi pómulo y recorrió mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que el pulso se me disparara una vez más.

–Sí, acaba de doblar al camino que conduce hasta aquí. Al parecer, tiene prisa y algo importante que decirnos, o más bien, a mí –me susurró al oído. Con mi vista periférica, pude ver una mueca en su bello rostro, y me pregunté qué era lo que Alice quería decir. No tuve que adentrarme demasiado en el asunto, ya que en menos de dos minutos, Alice ya estaba danzando frente a mí, y me abrazaba con un brazo mientras que con el otro, también sujetaba a su hermano.

–Chicos, tengo algo que decirles en calidad de urgencia. Podría decirse que es una emergencia –nos dijo mientras nos soltaba y se dirigía a Emmett y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Me reí y él me enseñó su lengua. Alice apagó la televisión y se colocó frente a nosotros con un aire superior –Sé que te encantará, Edward.

Edward, sacudió su cabeza negando y me atrajo a su lado –Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejar a Bella –mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. ¿Alice quería convencer a Edward de que me dejara? No podía soportar la traición de Alice hacia mí y mucho menos considerar la posibilidad de que lograra lo que deseaba y Edward me dejara. Una vez más.

–Alice… ¿porqué? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres en la familia? –susurré mientras trataba de tragar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Ella me miró sorprendida y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

–No, Bella. No se trata de eso. Se trata de ti, pero no de esa forma –me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi mejilla –No se trata de que si quiero o no conservarte en la familia, que claro está, si quiero. Se trata de una oportunidad única. –Me sonrió abiertamente y se giró para ver a Edward –Y tú, apreciaría que no dijeras cosas como esas. Mírala, está más pálida de lo normal. Y por favor, no digas que no antes de tiempo.

–Lo siento, Bella –Edward ignoró lo último que ella le había dicho y se dirigió a mí con el dolor grabado en sus ojos y en sus facciones –Sabes que no volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido y egoísta. Te he hecho una promesa. –me dedicó una sonrisa, mi favorita, y besó mi cabello.

No pude hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y no se me ocurría nada sensato que contestarle. Alice y Emmett pusieron sus ojos en blanco en cuanto Edward me recordó su promesa; a veces, ese par era realmente odioso. Alice subió las escaleras y en menos de cinco segundos, ya las estaba bajando junto con Jasper, que sujetaba su mano.

–Bueno, ¿y cuál es la noticia? –inquirió Emmett cruzando sus gigantescos brazos.

–Como ya dije, se trata de una oportunidad única en la vida. –Alice comenzó mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación y Jasper se colocaba lo más lejos posible de mí. Al fin paró de andar y se giró para poder vernos. En su rostro estaba grabada la ansiedad que tenía –Va a realizarse el más grande desfile de modas nunca antes visto por la humanidad, y _yo_ tengo que estar ahí.

Todos rodamos los ojos y nos echamos a reír. ¿Esa era la emergencia? Bueno, viniendo de Alice seguro que si era algo urgente y serio. Alice nos dedicó una mirada asesina que nos hizo callar, entonces ella comenzó a reírse, seguramente de nuestras expresiones. Todos nos unimos a sus contagiosas carcajadas.

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Dónde entro yo? –pregunté sin pasar por alto lo que Alice me había dicho. Me involucraba a mí, pero no veía la forma en que lo hacía.

–Bueno, también habrá eventos en la ciudad que podrían interesarles a Edward. Una serie de conciertos. De piano, violín, y el gran concierto de la orquesta. Pero eso no es todo; te tengo una sorpresa, hermano–miró a Edward y le dedico una gran sonrisa de complicidad –Se presentarán los mejores músicos y compositores del mundo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por la sorpresa y la emoción. Nada le interesaba más que la música y las artes, pero cuando Alice mencionó que tocarían los mejores del mundo, él estuvo a punto de brincar en su asiento, o algo parecido. Edward disfrutaría demasiado, probablemente más que ningún otro de los asistentes al programa; y así, podría acompañar a Alice en su viaje. Edward me miró, en sus ojos se podía leer una expresión muy inusual en él, y sujetó el puente de su nariz con los dedos crispados. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué no estaba feliz hace tan sólo unos momentos porque iba a viajar con Alice?

–Oh –solté en cuanto lo comprendí. Edward y Alice se iban a ir, más sin embargo, yo no. Yo me quedaba aquí en Forks. Edward me volvió a mirar aún con esa expresión en su rostro, probablemente, mi rostro reflejaba la suya. Iba a ser doloroso separarme de él por tanto tiempo, pero tenía que dejar que fuera con Alice. Se merecía un poco de diversión. Le di un golpe con el codo, animándolo. –Ve, diviértete. Yo me quedaré aquí. No te preocupes, trataré de no meterme en ningún problema o exponerme a una situación de peligro mortal. –bromé.

A Edward no le pareció tan graciosa mi pequeña broma como al resto, que reía por lo bajo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sujetar el puente de su nariz. Le di unas ligeras palmadas en su brazo. Después de un largo rato, abrió los ojos y recorrió con la mirada su piano, los miembros de su familia que estaban presentes y por último a mí. Le sonreí tratando de decirle que no se preocupara por mí, yo estaría bien sin él, ¿no?

– ¿Estas totalmente segura de esto, Bella? Sabes que puedo quedarme contigo si así lo deseas.

–Estaré bien, ve y diviértete. –le dije y mordí mi labio, no podía prometer que estaría bien.

– ¡Vamos, Edward! Sólo es una semana –Alice lo animó.

–Sí, Edward. Sólo 7 días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas, diez mil ochenta minutos, seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos sin Bella. Sobrevivirás. –Emmett dijo. Lo fulminé con la mirada al igual que Alice y Jasper. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

–Bella, tú tienes la última palabra –me susurró Edward. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. Alice me miró, en sus dorados ojos se podía leer la súplica y la ansiedad. Podría sacrificarme por ella, ¿o no? Asentí lentamente la cabeza y Alice corrió a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo, y Edward besó mi mejilla. Alice me soltó de repente y se quedó mirando la nada. Jasper se paró a su lado en un santiamén y el resto de nosotros nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Después de un minuto o dos volvió a la normalidad.

–Mañana partimos. –dijo sonriente.

--

**N/A:** He aquí un nuevo fic mío subido el 1/01/10 porque espero que asi este año este lleno de fics :D Esto es algo que pensé que sería gracioso y una locura que traigo en la cabeza y hasta apenas pude plasmar. Verán, son vacaciones y salí de viaje pero en ningún lado encontraba internet, así que hice algo más 'productivo' x) (Nótese que solo escribo cuando no hay internet)

¿Un review? x)


	2. ¡Tienes que estar jugando!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Mi peor pesadilla**

**--**

¡Tienes que estar jugando!

Me levanté la mañana siguiente con muy poco ánimo. Había logrado conciliar el sueño después de tantos días sin poder lograrlo pero la perspectiva de no poder ver a Edward por una semana me devastaba y el hecho de que hoy partiera tampoco me ayudaba bastante. La tarde anterior, justo después de que Alice tuviera esa visión, ella sola se puso a organizar el viaje; que harían, en donde se hospedarían, que visitarían y que no, a cuantas calles quedaba un sitio de interés de otro etc. Edward le ayudaba con ciertas cosas y le hacía un interrogatorio cada cinco minutos que ella tenía una nueva visión. Las preguntas casi siempre trataban sobre mí; que si me iba a caer en gimnasia, que si algo malo iba a sucederme, que si no iba a lanzarme de un acantilado, etc. Rodaba los ojos ante sus preguntas paranoicas, ¿en verdad creía que iba a realizar todas esas aventuras que tenían un encuentro cercano con la muerte? Me limitaría a realizar mis deberes, lavar la ropa y cocinarle la cena a Charlie, ¿no?

Después de un largo tiempo de verlos planear el viaje, me aburrí, al igual que Emmett; así que nos dispusimos a jugar cartas. Jasper, simplemente estaba en un segundo plano, nos observaba a todos más sin embargo no decía ni hacía nada. Me sentía aún culpable por lo que había sucedido en mi cumpleaños pasado, pero Edward no paraba de repetirme que todo estaba bien y que nadie tenía que sentirse mal o culpable. Al final de la velada, Emmett me había ganado quince a cuatro, pero yo estaba más que segura de que había hecho trampa. Edward me llevó a casa y todo el camino me hizo prometerle un montón de cosas que no haría durante su presencia. Como si necesitara prometerlo, todo lo que me pedía era realmente estúpido e insensato, pero se lo prometí de todos modos. A Charlie le entusiasmó demasiado la ausencia de Edward por toda una semana, así que me había enfadado con él y me encerré en mi habitación. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que Edward se escabullera por mi ventana como lo hacia todas las noches. Cuando al fin llegó, me contó que al día siguiente iban a partir temprano hacia Nueva York, así que no iban a ir al instituto ese día, pero que estaría al pie de mi puerta por la mañana para verme por última vez. Eso me hizo sonreír internamente, saber que tanto a él como a mí, nos costaba separarnos el uno del otro. Que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Mis párpados temblaban pesadamente, el cansancio acumulado en los últimos días al fin surtía efecto, así que yo solamente me rendí. Cerré mis ojos y caí dormida entre sus brazos en cuestión de minutos.

Me cambié rápidamente por ropa apropiada para la escuela en lugar de mi pijama llena de agujeros y bajé las escaleras atropelladamente. Sabía que en cuanto cruzará la puerta y fuera libre, Edward estaría junto con su Volvo a un lado de la carretera. Para mi mala suerte, Charlie aún seguía en casa, así que tuve que tomar el desayuno con él y esperar a que se fuera a la comisaría. Me deseo que me fuera bien en la escuela, le deseé lo mismo en la comisaría y me dispuse a lavar los platos en lo que Edward llegaba. No había llegado ni al lavabo cuando unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Ahí estaba Edward en la entrada con mi sonrisa predilecta en sus labios. Me quedé ahí parada como una idiota frente a él hasta que mi pulso volvió a la normalidad. Le sonreí tontamente y me giré para tomar mi mochila del suelo, pero cuando me di cuenta, el ya la tenía colgando del hombro. Me dedicó otra sonrisa y yo como pude, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Con tan sólo verlo, casi había olvidado que hoy partía hacia la gran manzana junto con su hermana, y que esta era la última vez que podría verlo antes de su partida.

– ¿Ya está todo planeado? –pregunté tratando de sonar casual mientras avanzábamos.

–Sí, ya conoces a Alice. En menos de una hora ya teníamos reservados asientos en primera fila para todos los eventos. No sé que habrá hecho y con cuánto dinero los sobornó para lograr obtener entradas a unas cuantas horas de que de inicio el festival, o lo que sea que es. –me comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

–Bueno, supongo que en dado caso, conozco como es Alice. Ella no acepta un no por respuesta.

–Eso me recuerda a una persona necia y egoísta que por esta vez, cedió ante una tontería. –dijo mientras me miraba de reojo. No pude evitar estremecerme. ¿Se trataba de mí?

– ¿Hablas de mí? –pregunté temerosa. Podía sentir como se había formado un gran nudo en mi garganta que trataba de tragar. Se giró completamente para poder verme a los ojos. Podía ver en su perfecto rostro que estaba grabada la desaprobación.

–No, Bella. No se trata de ti. Se trata de _mí_. De lo egoísta que _soy_. De lo egoísta que soy tratando de conservarte a mi lado, aún sabiendo que no te merezco y de lo peligroso que es. Y de lo egoísta que soy cediendo ante mis gustos y deseos banales. Pensé que si lo ponía en tus manos no me sentiría tan mal cuando dijeras que no, pero dijiste que si, y ahora me siento _aún_ más egoísta. –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Su voz, igual que el terciopelo, estaba cargada de ira y enfado a sí mismo, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser suave.

–Pero yo quiero verte feliz. Es lo que más deseo. Además, se que te divertirás y pasarás un buen rato, al igual que Alice –repuse decidida –Y te encantarán todos esos espectáculos, tu adoras la música y las artes –agregué tratando de convencerlo, aunque claro, mis intentos no eran demasiado convincentes.

–Las adoro, puede que sí. Pero a ti te amo, amada Bella –me susurró al oído mientras acariciaba mi pómulo con el dorso de su mano.

Podía sentir como el rubor subía a mis mejillas mientras él hacia eso. Río ligeramente y besó mi coronilla levemente. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía su dulce y exquisito aliento a centímetros de mi rostro. Siguió besándome en la coronilla y poco a poco, entre beso y beso, iba descendiendo lentamente. En su camino se encontró con mis labios entreabiertos y estampó su boca en la mía. Sujeto mi cabeza hacia atrás suavemente y yo me las arreglé para pasar mis manos por atrás de su nuca. Nuestros labios se movían armoniosamente en una delicada melodía. Pasé una mano por sus cobrizos cabellos y dejé escapar un suspiro entre nuestros labios. Él se separó cuidadosamente, como siempre lo hacía, y me miró divertidamente. Estaba mareada, ya que como siempre solía sucederme, había olvidado respirar.

–Dame unos segundos, ¿sí? –supliqué entre susurros débiles. Edward asintió y paso una mano por mi cintura, para brindarme apoyo si mi coordinación llegaba a fallar. Me concentré en recuperar el hilo de mi respiración y de mi ritmo cardiaco. Cuando al fin me recuperé del todo, Edward me miraba fijamente.

–Llegarás tarde a clase, Bella –me dijo fingiendo desaprobación.

–Ni me lo menciones. Ya tengo suficiente con Charlie y sus constantes reproches. No empieces tú también.

–De acuerdo, pero _en verdad_ es tarde, Bella –dijo señalando con su cabeza a la carretera.

–Oh –dejé escapar por lo bajo –De acuerdo, vamos –avancé unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que el Volvo no estaba. Me giré para poder verlo – ¿Iremos en mi pick up? –Él asintió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Estaba a punto de objetar pero hablo antes de que yo pudiera despegar mis labios.

–Vamos, sé que aún estas un poco mareada. Además, los amigos no dejan a sus amigos manejar ebrios –reí por unos momentos con un tono sarcástico. Eso no tenía nada de gracioso ya que ni me encontraba ebria ni éramos sólo amigos. Subí a la camioneta sin decir nada más. A los pocos segundos, él ya había encendido el motor.

–Prométeme algo, Bella –dijo de repente mientras se encaminaba hacia el instituto.

–Lo que quieras –le contesté, pero enseguida mordí mi labio. Había ciertas cosas que no podía prometerle.

–Prométeme, una vez _más_, que no harás nada estúpido e imprudente, por favor –rodé los ojos. Ya iba a comenzar con ese asunto de nuevo.

–Yo, Bella, prometo no hacer nada 'estúpido e imprudente' mientras tú, Edward, estás fuera del pueblo –dije con la mano en mi corazón para hacer más graciosa mi pequeña broma. Río ligeramente mientras su mirada estaba fija en la carretera.

–Y mantente alejada de cualquier posible peligro. Con la suerte que tienes, atraerás cualquier cosa que pueda causarte un daño –río al ver mi expresión y mientras rodaba los ojos. Yo no podía controlar que la muerte y los peligros mortales me acecharan.

–Lo haré –dije a regañadientes.

–Bien –detuvo la pick up y me giré a la ventanilla. Estábamos parados en el estacionamiento de la escuela. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido a su lado. Cuando me di cuenta, él se encontraba enfrente a la ventanilla, abriéndome la puerta. Bajé con cuidado y él tomo mi mano.

–Hay algo más que debo decirte –la expresión en su pálido rostro era difícil de leer. Opté por darle vapor.

–Dispara –le dije sonriendo.

–Bueno… Le pedí a Emmett y a Jasper que cuidaran de ti durante este tiempo.

–Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Quieres que este segura pero me dejas a cargo de ese par? Jasper no se acerca a mí, ¿Cómo podría protegerme? Y Emmett... Bueno, es Emmett. Estaría más segura entre serpientes que junto a ellos.

–Vamos, Bella. Te protegerán. Si no lo creyera, no lo haría. Confía en mí y en ellos –dijo con ese tono en su voz, que estaba segura, nadie podía negarse ante él. Suspiré audiblemente y asentí pesadamente. Besó mi mejilla, haciendo que el color subiera a mi mejilla de nuevo.

–Allá vienen –dijo entre pequeñas risas. Me giré hacia donde el miraba y me quedé con la boca abierta.

– ¡Tienes que estar jugando! –solté con los ojos abiertos.

--

**N/T:** He vuelto a actualizar, a pocos días de haber subido el primer capítulo :) Quería algo de Edward/Bella antes de que este se fuera, así que aquí esta. o tengo nada contra Emmett o Jasper, pero les aseguro: Edward se equivocó al haberles encomendado esa misión. Muahahaha xD

Reviews al botoncito mágico de color verde que se encuentra aquí abajo :D

Besos :)


	3. Ay, ¿por qué me miran así?

**Mi peor pesadilla**

--

Ay, ¿por qué me miran así?

— ¡Tienes que estar jugando! —solté con los ojos abiertos.

—No, más bien ellos —murmuró con una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Están locos esos dos —le dije por lo bajo.

Ambos se aproximaban hacia nosotros abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban tranquilamente charlando en el estacionamiento. Jasper y Emmett estaban vestidos con trajes negros, camisa blanca y lentes oscuros. Sus rostros eran serios e inexpresivos. Los demás chicos que pasaban a su lado o estaban cerca los miraban como si se hubieran vestido con faldas en lugar de trajes, aunque supongo que era una reacción acertada para los chicos de este pueblo que no convivían con ellos tanto como yo, ya que los misteriosos chicos de los Cullen no hacían nada para llamar la atención de esa forma en público. Me sorprendí aún más cuando pude visualizar que era lo que Emmett llevaba bajo el brazo, tenía un rollo gigantesco de ese papel de plástico lleno de pequeñas bombitas que sirve para envolver cosas frágiles y evitar que se rompan.

Me estremecí violentamente. No quería imaginar el motivo de porque estaban vestidos de esa manera ni porque Emmett cargaba aquel enorme rollo; probablemente, a mí no me agradaría la idea. Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Nos quedamos quietos viendo como sus hermanos se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos parados.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —saludó Emmett cuando faltaban sólo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a nuestro lado.

—Hola, Emmett. Hola, Jasper —éste último asintió con la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. —Uhmm… ¿Por qué están vestidos así? —pregunté con un tono de curiosidad en mi voz mientras señalaba su vestimenta.

—Entiendo que está enterada de que Edward, su novio aquí presente, nos ha encomendado la misión de cuidarla y protegerla durante su ausencia, señorita Swan —contestó Emmett a mi pregunta. Si no lo conociera tan bien y supiera de lo que era capaz, me hubiera creído esa historia y hubiera pensado que eran agentes secretos del FBI o de la CIA, o tal vez del programa de reubicación para testigos.

—Sí… —dudé. El desconcierto se apoderaba de mí, al igual que la ira, sólo que esta última en menor cantidad. —Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que se vistan así. Es realmente ridículo.

Emmett hizo una mueca y me dirigió una sombría mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados. Giró la cabeza para poder mirar hacia un lado y repitió lo mismo sólo que ahora en dirección contraria, para poder asegurarse de que nadie nos observaba o que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharnos. Una vez que estuvo convencido de que nadie estaba al pendiente de nosotros, murmuró quedamente:

—Cálmate, Bella. Sólo es por diversión. Cuidaremos de ti bien, puedes estar segura de eso; es más, si así lo deseas, podemos apostar —me dedicó una sonrisa divertida en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras. Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos. Me estaba dando por vencida.

El celular de Edward sonó en ese momento. Él lo extrajo de su bolsillo rápidamente y lo colocó a un lado de su oreja en un santiamén. Hablaba a tal velocidad, que yo sólo veía como se le desdibujaban los labios cuando era su turno de contestar. En menos de diez segundos, ya había colgado el teléfono y me dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada apenada.

—Alice está impaciente y un poco disgustada. Ha visto que íbamos a perder el vuelo por mí culpa y quiere que regrese por ella lo antes posible para partir rumbo a Seattle. —me comentó mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja.

—De acuerdo. Ve con ella, no queremos que le dé un ataque de crisis y termine por destruir tu piano y tu gigantesca colección de discos —. Le dije tratando de sonar despreocupada y darle un toque divertido a mi pequeña broma.

Una mueca fingida apareció en su rostro marfileño, siguiéndome el juego, y después me sonrió con un aire cómplice. Acarició mi perfil suavemente con el dorso de su mano y pude notar como su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más al oír como saltaba mi corazón ante su helado contacto.

—Te amo, Bella. Volveré pronto. Trata de no meterte en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? —rió ante sus últimas palabras y me sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo intentaré, más no prometo nada —le devolví la sonrisa, un tanto divertida al ver como fruncía el ceño y suspiraba.

—Cuídate, dulce delirio mío. Si algo te llegara a suceder, sea accidente o no, no podría perdonármelo nunca —me susurró con su dulce y empalagoso aliento acariciando mi rostro.

Besó mi coronilla y trazó un camino de pequeños y ligeros besos que descendía hasta mi clavícula. La cabeza ya me estaba dando vueltas, incluso antes de que me besara en los labios. Traté de aprovechar los pocos segundos que tenía antes de que, suavemente, separara nuestros labios; pero una risa estruendosa interrumpió toda mi concentración.

—Bella, creo que gracias a ti he perdido la virginidad de mis ojos —exclamó Emmett en voz alta y aún entre sus sonoras carcajadas.

Algunos chicos que pasaban por donde nos encontrábamos, nos estudiaron meticulosamente y nos dirigieron una serie de miradas que daban a entender que ellos pensaban que éramos unos lunáticos. Emmett rió más fuerte al ver mi rostro que se encontraba rojo como un tomate, gracias a la vergüenza y a la ira que se habían apoderado de mí.

—Cállate, Emmett —mascullé entre dientes.

Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano, que lo hizo callar al instante ante la perspectiva de hacer que algo bastante peligroso le sucediera justo ahora o en un futuro no muy lejano. Edward me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó dulcemente. Con tan sólo aspirar una vez más su dulce y embriagador aroma, toda mi ira desapareció al instante, remplazándola por una calma y una paz interior absoluta. Maldición, Jasper. Levanté la vista y vi a aquel vampiro rubio que me devolvía la mirada, aunque claro, la curiosidad no se veía reflejada en sus ojos como en los míos. Le sonreí ligeramente y él, a su vez, me regresó la sonrisa.

Nos separamos lentamente. Emmett y Jasper se colocaron a cada uno de mis costados. Edward me sonrió ampliamente, corrió a velocidad humana hacia su automóvil y entro en el mismo. Una vez que había bajado su ventanilla, gritó en mi dirección un dulce _'Te amo'_, haciendo que el color subiera a mis mejillas por un par de segundos y hacer que algunos pares de ojos se fijaran en mí.

Me despedí de él sacudiendo mi mano de un lado a otro mientras el conducía fuera del instituto y tomaba la carretera que lo llevaría a su casa para poder recoger a su hermana. Una vez que había desaparecido de nuestra vista, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza. Jasper estudió meticulosamente mi expresión y Emmet, por el contrario, pasó uno de aquellos troncos que tenía por brazos sobre mis hombros.

—Tranquila, Bella. Estas bajo nuestro cuidado, ¿Qué podría salir mal? —me sonrió cálidamente.

—Bueno, lo mejor que podría suceder es que _sobrevivamos_ esta semana —resalté la palabra para que comprendieran un poco mis temores—. Y lo peor que podría suceder es que muera. O algo no tan grave pero peligroso, como que me caiga y me rompa casi todos los huesos, o que me secuestren, o que me muerda una serpiente ponzoñosa, o que…-

Jasper me cubrió la boca con su fría mano antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más. Ambos me miraban preocupados, al parecer, haberles confesado los miedos más tontos que tenía ante la perspectiva de quedarme con ellos una semana les había confirmado lo que ya creían, o por lo menos lo que Emmett pensaba, que yo estaba loca de remate.

—Bella ¿de casualidad tu mamá te tiró alguna vez cuándo eras bebé? —preguntó Emmett mientras me dirigía una mirada cargada de compasión.

—Bueno, ¿y eso a ti, que te importa? —contesté enfadada. Me molestaba que la gente pusiera en duda las capacidades de Renée como madre—. Para tu información, mamá no me tiró ninguna vez cuando era bebé, pero si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente me habría dañado el cerebro, ¡cosa que a ti no podría haberte sucedido por qué no tienes uno! —le espeté.

Poco a poco, empezó a sentirse una fuerte oleada de calma proveniente de Jasper. Me sentí realmente agradecida con él por haberla enviado; no me había dado cuenta de que tan enojada estaba hasta que sentí una paz armoniosa en mi interior.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que vayamos a nuestras clases —dijo Jasper mientras giraba su cabeza ansiosamente de un lado a otro. Yo también lo hice y me sorprendió descubrir que éramos los únicos que quedábamos en el estacionamiento. El pánico se apoderó de mí en ese momento, tenía un reporte que entregar; así que salí corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Los veo en el almuerzo! —alcancé a gritarles antes de ingresar al edificio.

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos excepto por un par de chicos que también iban tarde a sus clases, así que pude correr sin que tuviera que dar empujones y sin saltar continuos obstáculos. Cuando al fin llegué al aula, la clase ya había comenzado. El profesor me llamó la atención y me hizo pasar. Me tropecé dos veces en el trayecto de la puerta hasta mi asiento, pero finalmente pude llegar sana y salva hasta él. El profesor de literatura pasó por nuestros lugares para recoger nuestros ensayos sobre la última obra que habíamos leído.

Él volvió al frente del salón y empezó a hablar sobre el romanticismo en la época de Shakespeare. No tenía el más mínimo interés en prestar atención a la clase, así que me comencé a garabatear en la parte posterior de uno de mis cuadernos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la campana tocó, haciéndome saltar del susto. Tomé mis cuadernos y justo cuando me agachaba a recoger mi mochila del suelo, una mano la levantó y se la pasó por el hombro. Ya sabía de quién se trataba; era —_obviamente_— Mike Newton, quién no perdía la oportunidad para acercarse a mí para conversar o ayudarme cada vez que Edward se veía obligado a faltar a clases.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué onda?

— ¿Qué onda con qué? —pregunté mientras salíamos del salón de clases y nos dirigíamos al edificio número cuatro, dónde yo tenía mi siguiente clase.

—No lo sé. Esperaba que me contaras algo.

—Pues no tengo nada que contar. Lo lamento.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Oye, me he estado preguntando, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos un día sólo tú y yo?

Como siempre, no podía tener una conversación normal con Mike que no involucrara el hecho de que termine invitándome a salir.

—Mike, por milésima vez, no puedo ir contigo ya que estoy saliendo con…-

—Conmigo. —interrumpió una voz detrás de mí. Me giré y vi como Emmett se acercaba a nosotros. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me pasó un brazo por el hombro.

— ¿Qué?

—Verás, Mike. Yo estoy cuidando de Bella y si le haces algo te rompo la cara y no estoy jugando. Así que más vale que te alejes de ella o… —ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de terminar su amenaza.

Mike me miró antes de marcharse, estaba más que enfadado conmigo. Emmett me guío a la cafetería aún con su gigantesco brazo sobre mis hombros, pero cuando se percató de que la gente nos miraba, lo retiró.

—Bella, ¿por qué el elefante cruzó la calle? —preguntó mientras llevaba una bandeja con comida para mí hacia la mesa donde Jasper aguardaba por nosotros.

— ¿No era la gallina la que cruzaba al otro lado?

—No, no. Este es elefante.

—Para llegar al otro lado, supongo. —contesté mientras me sentaba en una butaca.

—No, tonta. Por qué era el día de descanso de la gallina.

Jasper y yo empezamos a reír como un completo par de idiotas, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se nos quedara viendo, nuevamente. Estupendo. Justo lo que más me gusta en el mundo; llamar la atención.

—Bueno, par de payasos. Es hora de ponernos serios.

Jasper carraspeó y se puso serio.

—Ay, ¿por qué me miran así?

—Bella es la única oportunidad que tenemos para hacerte _cualquier_ pregunta que queramos. —dijo Emmett enfatizando la palabra 'cualquier'.

—Y de torturarte un poco —agregó Jasper 'inocentemente'.

--

**N/T: **Lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que no había tenido oportunidad para escribir este capi, pero finalmente aquí esta (:

Recuerde, dejar review adelgaza x)

Besos (:


	4. ¡Las apuestas son malas!

**Mi peor pesadilla**

--

¡Las apuestas son malas!

—Y de torturarte un poco —agregó Jasper 'inocentemente'.

—Define eso último —mascullé mientras le daba un mordisco a una pera que tomé de la bandeja.

—Bueno —comenzó—, no creemos que sea posible preguntarte en otro momento que no sea éste dado que…

—Es posible que Edward regrese hoy o mañana —lo interrumpió su gigantesco hermano—. Ya sabes cómo es Edward; no te dejaría sola sino fuera realmente necesario y como esto no lo es, puede que vuelva a Forks.

—Entonces, no hay que dejarlo —dije.

—Sí, bueno. Esa será tu tarea para después, por lo mientras, Jasper y yo te tenemos unas preguntas —me sonrió amigablemente.

Una sonrisa que no debía haberme asustado pero sin embargo sucedió, ya que conocía el doble significado de ese gesto suyo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieren saber? —cuestioné jugando con una lata de soda en mis manos.

— ¿Han tenido sexo? —soltó Emmett inmediatamente.

Yo estaba tomando un trago de la lata cuando hizo esa pregunta, así que no pude evitar que el sorbo saliera de mi boca en todas direcciones, mojando a mis dos guaruras. A ellos, en realidad, no les importaba eso. Seguían observándome minuciosamente. Yo debería haber sabido que preguntarían eso, pero no esperaba que fueran tan directos.

—Yo… Uhmm… —titubé nerviosa—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque quiero ser un astronauta cuando sea mayor. Despierta, Bella.

De acuerdo, pregunta _realmente_ estúpida.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Está bien, solo contesta la pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Creo que conoces como es Edward; él no lo permitiría, Emmett —dije con la vista clavada en la lata que aún se encontraba en mis manos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Jasper comentó, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Pero tú deseas tener relaciones, ¿cierto? —me presionó Emmett.

—Cierto —murmuré mientras sustituía la lata por la pera mordisqueada. No podía creer lo que les acaba de confesar a este par.

—Lo sabía —se giró hacía su hermano—. Págame. Yo tenía razón —demandó extendiéndole la mano.

Jasper suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un billete de cien dólares y se lo entregó a Emmett.

—No puedo creer que hayan apostado sobre algo así —les dije olvidándome de la vergüenza que sentía hace apenas unos cuantos segundos. Par de malditas cucarachas.

Ambos rodaron los ojos.

—Esme les prohibió que apostaran —agregué—, están desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

—Sí, bueno, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Además, Edward te ha dicho que no visites a tu perro faldero y aún así vas, ¿o no?

Hice una mueca desagradable. Eso fue como una puñalada en el pecho que me hirió hasta lo más profundo de mí ser pero traté de que no lo notaran.

—De acuerdo. ¿Seguirán preguntando?

—Por supuesto.

—Bella, ¿usas protección?

Miré a Jasper horrorizada, podría esperarme eso de Emmett pero de él nunca y sin embargo, él había preguntado.

—Pero si no tenemos sexo…

—Pero podrían tenerlo pronto —me interrumpió—, él dice que lo tientas para tener relaciones.

— ¡Yo no tiento a Edward para tratar de tener sexo! —les grité, pero al parecer, el resto de los chicos que se encontraban en las mesas almorzando también me habían escuchado.

Ellos rieron por lo bajo y pude ver como Emmett le entregaba un billete a su hermano.

—Los detesto —murmuré mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—Lo siento, Bella; él me obliga —Jasper señaló a Emmett.

— ¿Yo? ¿Pero de quién fue la idea de hacer que gritara eso?

—Bueno, pero al menos yo no planeé…-

— ¡Chicos, basta! —Intervine—. ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos con las preguntas? —les dije solamente para pararlos, ya que lo último que yo deseaba era continuar contestando sus inquietudes.

—De acuerdo, ¿eres virgen?

—Sí.

— ¿Tendrías sexo con Edward?

—Sí.

— ¿Tienes fantasías con él?

—Sí.

_Oh, demonios._

—No, no. No quería decir lo que dije, realmente no quería. Se me escapó, lo juro. Lo que quería decir es que…

— ¿Qué tipo de fantasía? ¿Bañarlo en chocolate, crema batida y fresas? ¿Disfraces, quizás? Seguramente la policía mala y el pobre criminal que debe ser castigado… Tal vez un látigo y un par de esposas…

—Por favor, Emmett. Bella no es como tú o Rosalie —Jasper me defendió.

—Quisieras hacer con Alice todo lo que yo hago con Rosalie.

—Ni en sueños.

—Ja, frustrado sexual.

—No lo soy —contestó un frustrado Jasper.

—Sí lo eres, por eso tienes esa cara todo el tiempo. Siempre te sientes miserable porque sabes que lo eres y te avergüenzas de ello. Sabes de sobra que eres un vampiro frustrado sexualmente.

—Por supuesto que no, yo tengo una vida sexual plena y placentera.

—Eso dicen todos aquellos que sufren ese mismo problema al igual que tú. Y para empeorarlo, eres estéril, hombre.

—Pues si recuerdas bien, entonces tú también lo eres, pedazo de imbécil.

—Shhh —siseó Emmett. Volvió la vista hacia la mesa más próxima y después de cerciorase de que no habían escuchado nada se dirigió hacia nosotros —. Bueno, ¿acaso es que tú quieres que las chicas de este instituto dejen de amar a mi cuerpo y a mí? Sería el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo si eso se supiera.

—Emmett, lamento decirte que las chicas no aman tu cuerpo —le dije mientras reía—. Y ya eres de todas formas el hazmerreir del pueblo gracias al pequeño incidente con la máquina de batidos del supermercado.

—Oye, es que esa máquina poseída me odia y no me deja servir batidos. Pero bueno, no olvides que no soy la única que ha tenido problemas con los aparatos en el supermercado, ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte quien se cayó sobre un refrigerador de lácteos e hiso que se derritieran todos esos productos?

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo. Me había convertido en el centro de los rumores de Forks por un par de semanas que habían parecido una eternidad.

Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema; pero por supuesto que las chicas lo hacen, Bella. ¿Quién no podría? Vamos, hasta tú, que eres una frágil y simple mortal, sabes que soy todo un dios sexual.

— ¿Eso se lo dice Rosalie? —le pregunté a Jasper; quién solía estar callado todo el tiempo que discutía con Emmett sobre un tema realmente estúpido en el que él no podía dar su opinión sin que su hermano lo llamara afeminado u homosexual.

—Yo supongo, se cree todo lo que sale de sus labios.

—Entonces hay que decirle a Rosalie que pare de decir blasfemias —reí.

—O que lo castigue. Sin sexo por todo un mes —declaró complacido ante sus palabras.

— ¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! —rugió.

Jasper y yo reímos ante su expresión. Tenía una mueca muy rara, podía ver en sus ojos el horror que sentía ante aquella idea con la que Rosalie podría castigarlo. Era probable que ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

—No es gracioso, realmente no lo es.

—Vamos, Emmett. No puede ser tan malo.

—Bella, tú no tienes sexo, ni siquiera besos que duren más de treinta segundos. No sabes de qué hablo.

—Pero no ha de ser tan difícil.

—Estos días sin ella han sido una verdadera tortura. Casi me siento virgen.

— ¿Casi?

—Sí, bueno, aún pienso en ella… de cierta manera —me guiñó un ojo.

—Eres un asco, Emmett.

—Oye, que no esté aquí no quiere decir que no puedo imaginar lo que le haría si estuviera aquí.

—Deberías estar castigado siempre—dijo Jasper—. Es divertido ver como tratas de distraerte, como corres por la casa en calzoncillos gritando: "No quiero ser como Steve Carrell y ser virgen a los cuarenta" una y otra vez. O como el otro día que desgarraste un atuendo de lencería fina que Rose consiguió en Paris en su viaje con Alice porque 'creíste' que habías olvidado la sensación de desgarrarle la ropa.

Él y yo nos echamos a reír mientras Emmett se quedaba quieto con los brazos cruzados y nos dedicaba una mirada llena de odio.

—Pero era cierto —dijo después de que nosotros hubiéramos disminuido las risas y las burlas—, ¡en verdad no recordaba cómo era aquella sensación!

— ¡Por favor! —exclamé aún entre risa y risa—. ¡Dime más, Jasper! ¿Qué más hace?

—Bueno, la última vez que Rose salió de viaje y Emmett no la acompañó, bueno, digamos que él tenía demasiado tiempo libre, sabes de que hablo. Entonces, decidió que no quería quedarse en casa a jugar cartas ni a tomar largas duchas de agua fría así que se unió a las niñas explo-

Emmett saltó de su asiento y le tapó la boca con su gigantesca mano.

—Ni te atrevas…

Jasper puso la mano izquierda sobre su pecho, prometiéndolo. Emmett lo soltó, vacilante.

—A las niñas exploradores —terminó de contar Jasper.

— ¡Maldita sabandija! ¡Pusiste la mano sobre tu pecho, sureño!

—Emmett si de vez en cuando hicieras tus propios exámenes en lugar de dárselo a alguno de nosotros, sabrías que se jura con la mano derecha y no con la izquierda.

—Me las pagarás, rata. No te dejaré ganar la próxima vez que juguemos 'Batalla naval'.

—Emmett, tú nunca ganas.

—Pero algún día lo haré.

—Sí, el mismo día en que Bella no se caiga mientras camine.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Jasper —dije refunfuñando.

—Lo lamento, Bella —se disculpó.

—Te tengo una propuesta —interrumpió Emmett antes de que pudiera contestar—. Hoy, después de la escuela, jugaremos. El vencedor será declarado campeón mientras que el perdedor tendrá que usar un horrible vestido de color rosa, lleno de encajes.

Emmett le extendió su mano y Jasper la estrechó sin dudarlo.

—Acepto —exclamó con una mirada intimidante en sus ojos.

—Prepárate para perder —respondió Emmett.

—Por el contrario, deberías ser tú el que tenga que escoger de una buena vez que vestido usará.

Justo en ese momento, la campana chilló con un tono agudo y todos nos levantamos de la mesa para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases. Jasper tomó un camino hacia el edificio cuatro mientras Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos al edificio dos.

— ¡Las apuesta son malas! —le susurré en cuanto Jasper se perdió de mi vista.

—Solamente si pierdes, Bella —me guiñó un ojo.

—Podrías perder —le comenté mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Ya lo veremos —se dio la vuelta, dispuesto para marcharse.

—Bueno, yo no te prestaré ningún vestido.

—No lo necesito; además, dudo que fuera de mi medida. Tus caderas son muy anchas —se rió— y entonces se mezcló con la multitud y desapareció.

Realmente esperaba que el fuera quién perdiera.

--

**N/A: **Lo siento demasiado, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde el último capítulo, pero es que la escuela en verdad consume mi tiempo. Pero también sé que no merezco su perdón(?) y por eso les traigo este capítulo más largo de lo normal para recompensarlas.

Recuerden, el botoncito mágico de aquí abajo es amigo del karma. Si dejan review, les dejarán review. Además de que sabe dónde vives y te matará si no dejas review(?)

Besos (:


End file.
